Harry Potter and the Street Rat
by Vanya the Gracious
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had taken Malfoy's hand on the train? Read and find out! Oh and Harry's got a twin sister who's a prostitute? Voldie's back!
1. Summary Disclaimer

Harry Potter and the Street Rat: Disclaimer/Summery

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sew me! Please! Thank you I have nothing else to say but **bu-ya! **

_Summary_

_What would have happened it Harry had taken Draco Malfoy's hand that day so long ago? Well our about to find out. And what's this? Harry's got a twin sister he never knew about that's a whore? An awesome action packed adventure filled with drama, humor, and a little snogging on the side. _

Please RR and tell me what you think.


	2. Secretx Revealed

Harry Potter and the Street Rat 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bu-Ya!_

Chapter 01: Secretx Revealed 

Present day New York City

"Hey Jessie! Waz up? Haven't seen you in a while. Watcha been doing?" A bartender asked the 15-year-old girl that had just asked him for a Budweiser.

The girl looked up at him a smirk plastered to her pretty face. Her brilliant green eyes shining with mischief. She brushed a strand of her raven-black hair behind her ear that held three earrings on it.

" The usual." She said her voice confident and all-knowing. She was now inspected her manicured finger nails with boredom clearly showing on her face.

" Having some fun on the way? Never understood why a pretty girl like you had to put herself up for underage-prostitution anyway." He said handing her the beer bottle. He served another man while she talked.

"Told you like a million times. That family they tried to stick me with was fucked up. And I sure as hell wasn't about to go back to that orphanage." She said staring at the pudgy man in front of her. His bull brown eyes smiling back at her in comfort.

The music blasted in the background, people laughed having a good time. Lights flashed and the Dj did his thang. She looked around fixing her eyes on one guy who was talking with his friends. She watched him as a small girl in stilettos, halter-top and a mini skirt came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

She saw the girl mouth "hey baby."

Jessie rolled her eyes at the couple who were smiling sickeningly at each other. She ruled out the possibility of him being a potential customer. She needed the money but wouldn't be the cause of a relationship break-up. Even if it was too mushy for her to actually look at. She searched the room with her expert eyes zeroing in on all the hot guys. She picked out all the ones she could try for and the ones she shouldn't even bother with.

"Who ya thinking of doing?" The barkeeper asked in curiosity. He knew she was looking for her next pay role so he tried to help her out in the decision making.

Jessie rolled her eyes and turned around a teasing smirk playing on her lips. "Paul you are to nosey for your own good do you know that?" She said taking a long gulp of her beer. She held her liquor very well considering she was only 15.

"Yeah I know but hey I can tell you which ones I know and the ones that are gay." He said grinning. Paul was a homosexual and was very much like a girl friend to Jessie. She could confide in him when things got tough and she felt she couldn't take it anymore.

She smirked again and turned around, "That one." She said pointing to a guy with spiked chestnut-brown hair and from what she could see from where she was sitting dull blue eyes.

Paul smiled at her choice. "That's Kevin he's somewhat of a womanizer. You'll have no trouble with him. I suggest you add to your price he's always looking for someone to screw."

Jessie finished her drink and went to the bathroom. Fixing her make-up and brushing her hair she looked back at her reflection. Her slim figure was no longer straight and narrow as if had been when she was ten. She now had the right curves in all the right places and she knew how to use her body to her advantage. Plastering a sweet and innocent yet sexy smile on her face she went in search of her next customer.

Paul watched her and shook his head disapprovingly. She wasn't even old enough to be in here really. But she had her fake idee to fool the bouncers who in his opinion were idiots. She had only to glare at Paul himself if he reprimanded her about being to young to drink but it would get both Jessie and himself if he didn't let her buy the beer. She could easily get caught.

Jessie tapped Kevin on the shoulder and he turned around to look at her. She let him look her up and down unblushingly. "Wanna dance?" She asked seductively.

He smiled at her. "Sure honey." She led him onto the dance floor hips swaying. Just as "Move your Body" by Nina-Sky came on. Jessie watched his eyes feeling him grinding against her leg. She rocked her body to the beat and took over. Pushing herself up against him and dragging her index finger down his chest and stopping just bellow his waistline. He looked at her knowingly and turned her around so that her back was too him. She giggled sexily and let her body do the work. She really had to admit he was seriously easy to get. Soon enough they were walking out the door him staring at her ass.

Paul watched her go. He always hated it when she would go out for another night of work. He sometimes wondered what would happen if she never came back. Shaking his head to clear it he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. No use wondering. If it happens it does no use worrying about it now. Paul told himself try to forget about it.   
A man approached him. His icy gaze sending shivers down Paul's spine. "Who was that girl that just left?" he asked. Paul watched the man suspiciously. If he was a cop she'd get in real trouble. Not only was she an underage-prostitute but a drug dealer, thief, run away and was wanted for accidentally stabbing a cop that had wanted to take her back to the orphanage. Not only that but she was a witch.   
She'd known since she was 10. She had gotten an acceptance letter from a nearby wizard and witch school but couldn't afford to get all the things that were required. All she could afford and did get was a wand. Illegally of course so that the ministry didn't know that she was doing underage magic. She had actually gotten a teacher who had sworn in blood not to tell a soul who she was and that he had taught her. Jessie had completed her 7 years of training in 3 years. She was now reading up on everything she could get her hands on and could afford about witches and wizards. But she still didn't have the experience those students in an actual school got. She was currently reading up on the Dark Arts and how to use them. Paul was sure she'd never use them though.   
Paul took in the man's appearance. He was dressed in jeans and black t-shirt. His long bleach-blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He had a strong chin and a sneer was plastered on his face. He had an aura of importance and something about him demanded respect from everyone around him. But it was the same thing that made him look so ruthless and frightening. Not knowing what to say Paul stayed silent.   
The man's sneer grew and he looked down at the barkeep loathingly as if Paul wasn't worthy to even look at him. " I asked you a question muggle." The man snapped. Paul's eyes widened. So he was a wizard then? It should be ok to tell him. He might want to take Jessie back to her world and help her go to get a proper education.   
"Her names Jessie. Jessie Potter." He said turning away to serve another customer. He still watched the man from the corner of his eye and saw them widen in shock and then in amusement and success.   
When Paul turned back at him he was smirking his icy stare pointed directly on Paul's face. "What's your name?" Paul answered and asked him the same. The man's reply was "Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." Paul looked at him confused at the odd name. Then faster then Paul could watch the man pulled out his wand. His eyes wide Paul looked straight at his murderer before hearing the words as if from a great distance.   
"Avada Kedavra!"   
Every thing went black.   
The Dursley Residence   
Green eyes opened and looked up at a gray ceiling. Sitting up they looked around the room taking in all the familiar things calming themself down. Harry Potter had woken up in a cold sweat. He clutched his forehead where his famous scar burned like no tomorrow. Which was normal after what happened last year. Voldemort had risen again. Memories of that night still haunted his dreams. Though he cared nothing for the Cedric boy that had died he still didn't help to have watched him die.   
Harry got up and walked over to the full-length mirror handing from his closet door. He looked into it and saw himself the same way he had the day before. His brilliant green eyes still drowsy from a restless sleep, his raven-black hair messy from tossing and turning, and his toned body underneath his black silk boxers. His long hours of Quidditch practice had helped in this area of physique. It hadn't harmed him to also start doing push-ups and curl-ups daily.   
He smirked at his mirrored reflection. He really did look much better then he had when he was younger. Considering he was a skinny nobody with bruises from being Dudley's personal punching bag it really wasn't all that difficult. He remembered those painful years and now could fully laugh at himself for ever being that weak. He now had the entire Dursley family petrified of him.   
It had started right after his first year. He remembered that year the most. That had been the year he had first met his best friend Draco Malfoy.   
( Flashback )   
Three boys entered the compartment on the Hogwarts Express that he was sharing with a boy named Ron Weasley. They had been talking about Quidditch a moment ago but the conversation had stopped when they had entered.   
Harry recognized him as the boy he had met back in Madam Malkin's robe shop. His bleach-blonde hair gelled back and his icy-blue eyes set in his pale face looking around the compartment. "It's true then? Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you is it?" his voice filled with interest and his eyes giving away the boy's curiosity.   
"Yes." Harry said with just as much interest as the other boy. Harry looked at the other two who were slightly large around the middle but all muscle on the top. "Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said introducing himself.   
Ron who Harry had completely forgotten about snorted in amusement. Harry's and Malfoy's attention snapped over to him and Harry doubted that was the smartest of thins to do.   
Being of course right because Malfoy had a glare fixed on his face. His eyes glazed over in a strong loathing. 'Hatred all the way down to the core.' Harry mused to himself.   
"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask whom you are. My father told me that all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford." Draco said harshly and there was no missing the venom in his voice as he said it either. "You'll soon learn that some wizards are better then others Potter.You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Malfoy said snidely still glaring at Weasley. Then he turned to Harry and held out his hand with a smirk in place. "I can help you there."   
Harry watched the boy with hidden admiration. Harry knew that if right then and there he rejected this boy's friendship, that he to would have to take his cruel yet intelligent remarks. Harry knew that with this boy's help he could easily get what he desired in life. Respect, was what he longed for but also a loyal friend who wouldn't back stab him.   
Harry gave a smirk of his own that was identical the boy's in front of him and took his hand in friendship.   
( End of Flashback )   
Harry looked at his clock and realized with a jolt that he had been 15 for nearly 2 hours and had never noticed. Oh well, he would have found out anyways since just then Hedwig Harry's female snowy owl, Ferrio Draco's male eagle owl, and a Hogwarts standard owl. Harry untied the school owl's package and let it fly back into the night. Then did the same with Hedwig and Ferrio.   
Harry opened the letter from Hagrid that Hedwig had been carrying as she had Ferrio sipped out of her water dish.   
Dear Harry, How are you? The muggles treating you right? Happy Birthday to you. I got you something I think you'll like. Picked it up when in Hogsmeade last week. Hope you enjoy it. See you at Hogwarts.   
Hagrid   
Harry unwrapped the package to see a book called: Quidditch's Most Impressive Moves and How to Make Them Work for You by Cascy GrumblyKrink.   
Harry smirked. Hagrid had finally given up an trying to give him anything dangerous after Dudley had almost lost his hand to Harry's Monster's book of monsters in the third year. He'd run around the house screaming bloody murder and only when Harry had stroked the spin of the book did it let go of his hand.   
Harry moved to Draco's package and read the letter.   
Dear Harry,   
What's up? Fathers gone on another on of his whore hunting sprees and I'm bored out of my mind. By the way Happy Birthday. So as I was saying did you want to come hang here for the rest of the summer and get away from those muggles? They must be really horrible, I send my sympathy as always but this letter will give you a magnificent ray of hope. If yes write back and I'll come and get you so we can portkey out of there. If not then see you at Hogwarts on September 1st.   
Draco   
Harry opened the package, it was a silver snake earring with an emerald place where the eye should be. Harry smirked at his friend's choice. He knew Draco had bought himself an identical one to match the one that was now in front of him.   
Harry opened the third letter and read what he read every year. Shit about the train leaving for Hogwarts on September 1st on platform 9 ¾. It was always the same but sometimes there was a note from his head of house about the lesson plan for that year so that he could study and be the perfect student along with Draco. But there was no extra letter and Harry shrugged it off with out a second thought.   
Taking out a piece of parchment and an inkbottle and quill he wrote a speedy reply to Draco.   
Draco,   
Sure, I'll come and hang out at the manor with you till summer holidays are over. Be here at 12pm. Don't be late!   
Harry 

A/N: Hi People! Hope u like this story so far. I don't think I'm very gud at it but hey I'll keep trying 2 make this better. Im hopin to make the next chapta longer 4 ur guys more awesome readingness. (No I'm not bad at grammar but I prefer to talk with none existent words.) N e ways. RR and tell me what u think and yes Kara I know I have very bad grammar but shuve it! Or more importantly plug it in, plug it in! Woah! Kinkii! So as I was saying my fine chapyses I hope 2 update soon so don't go n e where.

Bu Bi kiss kiss peeps! v

P.S. No I'm not weird just wonki! Bu bi and Bu-ya!


	3. Cat, Mouse and Death Eater

Harry Potter and the Street Rat 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bu-Ya!_

Chapter 01: Cat, Mouse and Death Eater

Jessie watched as Kevin turned over in his deep sleep. He hadn't really been that good anyways. But hey at least she could get something out of this.

She took her $150 off the bedside table and shoved it into her back pocket. She then looked around for his jeans. Sure enough they lay on the floor near the TV of the room he had rented for them. She searched through his pockets and jumped as he started to snort in his sleep.

She found his wallet and emptied it of the $70 that it held. _At least he's smart enough not to carry any cards on him when going to a club. _She mused to herself as she checked her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed her jacket and left the room shutting the door quietly so as not to wake him.

She got on the bus and got off when everything turned familiar. She never bothered to remember the street names but she knew her way around off by heart.

She walked to the nearest Starbucks and got a Lotté. She "borrowed" a newspaper from a stand and walked down the street her feet carrying her on their own accord.

"Jessie!" Someone yelled at her.

She turned and saw her friend Matt. She waited in an alleyway entrance waiting for him to catch up with her.

He appeared dazed and out of breath. He was breathing heavily and Jessie waited patiently for him to speak. He looked down at her with steady blue eyes him jet-black hair spiked to the latest fashion.

"Xavier needs you at the corner now! He said it was a life and death situation. Come on quick!" Jessie nodded and followed him through the crows as they rushed past them in a hurry to get to wherever they where going. It really wasn't a pleasant day to be outside. The sky was dark and the day promised a thunderstorm in its wake.

They arrived at the **corner **15 minutes later and rushed inside the pawnshop that they stashed all their stuff. Xavier's uncle owned the store and everyone knew him as Uncle Benny.

The counter was closed since Uncle Benny had cameras to watch for when people entered. They went into the back room were they found the boys waiting for them.

"Hey Jessie, morning. Who you do last night?" Xavier asked coldly.

Jessie scowled at him. "Shove it man whore I don't need your crap right now." She snapped. No she was defiantly not a morning person. Xaiver smacked her ass as she walked past him and sat beside two boys named Feelix and Terry. She had been his bitch when she was 14. She had really hated to admit it but he really was that good in bed.

"So what's this life and death situation that you called us all here for?'" Rielly another one of the boys asked.

Jessie wasn't really paying attention. She had taken the paper she had stolen out of her jacket and was now reading the front cover. As she read her eyes widen and her mouth hung open. Thankfully she had finished her Lotté and hadn't dropped it on the ground in shock. She let out a whimper just as Xaiver was about to answer Rielly's question.

They all looked at her. She looked up and passed the paper to Xaiver who was holding out his hand expectantly. His eyes to widened as he read the article. Uncle Benny took the paper from his nephew and examined it reading the article out loud for the others to here.

" Club Med in Time Square was attacked last night. Bodies scattered the ground and a green light hung in the air over the club. The symbol was of a skull with a snake slithering through it. There was only one eyewitness to this massacre she had evidently climbed out of the girl's bathroom upon hearing the blood chilling screams from the other side of the door. She had watched from her hiding place across the street as a man walked out of the club as everything went silent. He had bleach blonde hair that was loosely tied, he wore blue jeans, a black shirt. "He looked at the building and laughed evilly before disappearing completely from my view." Kara Welsten told the investigators." He stopped there in shock and looked around the room. Jessie was trying desperately to stop herself from breaking down but it didn't work. She let out a sob and tears rushed down her face.

Matt looked at her with remorse. "Jessie?" he asked cautiously. The boys now seemed to come out of their own shock and looked over at her questionably. She sobbed on without even answering him.

Uncle Benny kneeled next to her pulling her hands away from her face. "Jessie?"

She looked up into Benny's kind and concerned face. "What's wrong Jessie?"

"Paul was working last night!" She cried and covered her face sobbing again. They all gasped. They all knew Paul, they had met him 2 years ago when he had followed Jessie back to the shop. They had threatened to kill him if he ever told anybody about their business. Paul had become pretty good friends with most of them especially Uncle Benny. They were almost like brothers now.

Xaiver grabbed the paper that his uncle had discarded on the counter top to console Jessie and read it carefully examining every word. With a sinking feeling he found exactly what he had been looking for. "They say that there was no one alive inside when the police checked." He told them his voice shaky.

Jessie sobbed harder. Uncle Benny let her cry on his shoulder and she sobbed away. Then words rushed out before she could stop them.

"I was there last night. …saw him there. I was… talking with Paul …a-and looking for someone t-to get cash from. …I-I r-remember seeing him… the man that gi-irl described. …he was sittin… at a table on the f-far side of the bar. He was watching everyone. Didn't take much i-interest in him and went about finding someone to get cash off of." She sobbed.

They were all watching her now waiting for her to continue. When she didn't they turned to Xaiver for instructions. They'd either track this guy down and kill him or they'd let the police handle it. They all wanted to find this guy right now and take revenge for killing off their friend.

Xaiver looked over at Jessie. "Are you sure you remember exactly what he looked like Jessie?" he asked.

She nodded and looked at him with watery eyes. Her mascara was smudged and she pleading him with her eyes to find this guy. Her eyes flashed in anger at the memory of the man. She had never interpreted that he would kill all those people.

Suddenly she looked away as her eyes widened. She stopped crying immediately. "Can I see that?" She asked. Xaiver handed her the paper with a questioning look. She scanned the lines with her expert eyes as she whipped away her tears and rubbing the mascara off her face. She felt a sickening jolt as she read the line that Uncle Benny had read aloud. '_A green light hung over the club and a symbol was clearly visible in the center. A skull with a snake slithering through it.' The symbol of You-know-who!_ Her mind cried. She had read it in one of the old magazines at the library in Diagon Ally.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" She said shaking all over in fright. She knew that You-know-who or a Death Eater would put that symbol over the buildings where they had killed people. She guessed that now even thought she tried highly to deny it in her mind but couldn't that he had indeed risen again to kill of the muggle world.

The Dursley's

Harry sat in the kitchen eating lunch. The Dursleys watched him eat silently as to not annoy him and bring his wrath upon them. He sneered at them, Uncle Vernon jumped in surprise and fright. Petunia whimpered and tried to shield Dudley from his cousin's view but failed miserably.

Harry smirked and left the table letting his aunt clean up now that he no longer was forced to. Harry went to his room and packed silently. He changed out of his muggle clothes into his robes.

He looked into his mirror to fix up his hair and make sure his appearance was suitable to his own particular style. What he saw pleased him immensely. His hair was spiked to the latest fashion, his earring that Draco had given him hanging from his right ear. He wore baggy black pants with a metal chain hanging from one part if his belt. A forest green muscle-shirt under his green threaded black robes. His eyes shone with pride and admiration for himself behind his glasses.

He finished up and Sent Hedwig on her way to the Malfoy Manor. He cleaned and shrunk her cage and put it in his trunk. He then minimized his trunk and put it in his pocket. Putting his wand in his back pocket he walked down the stairs confidently just as he heard the "**PoP**" and then the shriek of surprise from aunt Petunia.

" Ready Harry?" Draco asked as he entered the living room.

Harry nodded and Draco held up a small chain. He took hold and looked over at the Dursley's. "See you next summer." And then felt the tug at his navel and a second later stood in the fencing room of the Malfoy Manor.

Draco smirked at Harry who did the exact same to Draco. "By the way Harry, how was your summer so far?"

New York City

Jessie sat in the police station describing the man she saw that had supposedly murdered all those people. The room was painted a cream white and there was only a table and one chair which she was currently sitting on.

The door opened and she looked up into the face of an officer. He had red hair and brown-black eyes that pierced into her soul searching it for clues of falsehood. Jessie looked back at him never breaking the intense gaze. He looked away and told her that she could leave now.

She was so grateful for this information that she immediately left the room and out of the building. Cops made her nervous. She never knew what it was about but she always got the feeling that they knew something about her that no one else did. She really didn't trust them at all.

As she walked down the street a man watched her from across the street and down an alleyway. His icy eyes took in her whole appearance and a mysteriously evil sneer made it's way to his mouth. He was about to move to follow her but a man with red hair and in normal clothing followed her out of the police station without her even noticing. He saw it in the way he carried himself and the bulk in his chest area that told him that he was wearing a bullet-proof-vest and obviously was a cop.

His sneer widened and he slowly came out of his hiding spot. But before doing so he changed his appearance so that he now had dark brown hair and green eyes. From the way his face was made he looked like a rather pudgy man but was still somewhat healthy.

And so the hunt began the police officer following Jessie Potter and Lucius hunting them both. The Cat the Mouse and the Death Eater.

A/N: Hi People! This chapta ain't that much longa then the otha 1 but hey I'm still workin on it. The next chapta definitely will be longa. No worries mate. RR and tell me what u think. Hope you like so far. If not then try reading some of my otha stories and tell me which 1s are betta.

Bu Bi kiss kiss peeps! v

P.S. No I'm not weird just wonki! Bu bi and Bu-ya!


	4. Found!

Harry Potter and the Street Rat 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bu-Ya!_

Chapter 03: Found!

Draco watched as his best friend unpacked in one of the guestrooms of the Malfoy Manor. He had lived his entire life this far in this horrid house. He had never really called it home though. That was probably because his parents hated him and never talked to their son except the odd time when he had pissed them off.

Then his mother would scold him and tell him to try harder to please his father more. His father would then either lock him in the fencing room to duel with him till he asked for mercy; which was not very often or would beat him shitless and leave him in the dungeon to heal.

When he had first gone to Hogwarts, Draco had been reunited with his playmates from when he was a little kid. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle who were none to bright, Nott and Pansy's older brother Kevin; who was now out of school and off travelling. They had made a home at Hogwarts because all of their parents were always to busy with something that concerned finding the Dark Lord and bringing him back to power.

Now that the Dark Lord was back however they were all helping in their schemes to capture Harry. Draco hated going against his father's orders but he had flat out refused to help his father deliver Harry to the Dark Lord. His loyalty had been given to Harry when they had met on the Hogwarts train.

They were so alike. He had hardly dared to believe it but they were. After Draco had showed Harry the way to get anything he wanted and to hide his feelings so he had power over people they were almost exactly alike aside from their looks.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts as Harry asked a question.

"So have any idea's about our first prank of the year on the 1st?"

Draco smirked. "I came up with the 1st's last year. It's your turn." Draco stated and they left the room.

As Harry thought they walked to the fencing room. Draco had taught Harry how to fence the first summer he had spent with the Malfoys. Harry would never be as good as Draco but he was pretty damn close.

"Let me think about it but its going to involve McGonagall, the first years and a very large amount of slug filled mud. Maybe Peeves can help us out and Dobby to." Harry mussed.

They took their swords from the wall and got into a stance. They crossed their swords and watched each other for any clue as to what the other was about to do. But as usual each was their cold and emotionless self.

Harry uncrossed his sword from Draco's and swung and his friend's side which Draco easily blocked and parried to avoid another blow at him that came from his other side.

Draco twisted around and cut in and out quickly turning Harry's sword so it was harder for him to grip. Trying to adjust his grip Harry lost sight of Draco's sword if only for a second and it was placed at the back of his neck.

Harry sighed heavily in annoyance. Draco snickered.

"Getting rusty Potter?" Draco asked snidely. Harry sneered at him. Draco laughed and Harry pushed away the sword still placed on his neck. He swung his sword at his friend and Draco blocked with his own sword.

"Temper Harry, you'll get reckless and loose your head." Draco scolded. Harry nodded having forgetting the most important rule in fencing.

Harry calmed himself and swung again.

/Uncle Benny's Pawn Shop/

Jessie watched the boys as they went over the plans to find Paul's murderer. She was never allowed to participate in this kind of thing. She fainted at the sight of blood and would be utterly useless when dealing with the street watch. (A/N: remember I told you that she never remembers the street names?)

When they were doing this she usually watched the shop for Uncle Benny but she wanted to at least know what was happening. Even thought Xaiver had been none to happy about letting her in on the plan. He was still very protective of her even when he was being an ass. He always used to tell her that it was better not to know anything if the police ever caught one of them. Then they didn't have anything to confess.

She had to admit he had a point but at least this time Benny had convinced Xaiver that everyone should know what was going on incase anything went wrong.

A quiet buzzer went off. Jessie looked at the monitors to see who had entered the store. They boys lowered their voices but continued on with what they had been doing. A man had walked in and was now proceeding to look around the store. She looked at Uncle Benny and he gave the go ahead.

Jessie got up and went to stand at the counter incase the man wished to buy anything.

When she stepped out of the back counter she saw no one. She looked at every corner and dark area of the shop. But when she turned to go into the back room again the man was standing between her and the door.

He smiled politely at her but she saw right through it. She opened her mouth to scream but he was quicker and covered her mouth with his hand. She quickly kicked the door and she watched to see if anyone would come out.

The man glared at her and she realized who he was. He had stood by the door of the police station as she had left. And being the very observant person she was she had remembered. Which she found very odd considering she could never remember a simple street name.

He took her wrists and held them behind her so she couldn't move without getting a sharp jab in her shoulder. She still squirmed to get out of his grasp but it did no good. She kicked him but he didn't seem to have even been affected by it.

She bit his hand and he cried out. She screamed but it was soon muffled as the man covered her mouth again. This seemed to get the boys' attention. She heard them get up quickly and she felt a gun pressed against her head. She whimpered and tried to get away again.

"I know who you are and I'll bring you in alive or dead you make the choice." He whispered into her ear making her freeze instantly.

The door opened slowly. Uncle Benny stepped out and the man stiffened when he saw the man.

"What do you want with my employee?" Uncle Benny asked sternly. He had a shot gun in his hands and she knew he had used it before from all the stories Xaiver had told her when they had been going out.

"She's murdered an officer and is a known drug dealer. The others you have in the back I'm sure have criminal records they haven't yet done their time for." The man said icily.

"Oh so you're a cop? Xaiver get out here and escort the officer out please. Or am I going to have to let him blow Jessie's head off?" Benny asked his nephew.

Jessie knew he was joking but she couldn't help but whimper as the officer's grip in her wrists tightened. She heard Xaiver get up and when he came out the door her eyes widened when not only did Xaiver come out but all the boys as well.

"You'd best let her go officer or you'll have to answer to all of us." Xaiver hissed dangerously eyes flashing.

The officer looked at the boys with fear in his eyes. He was obviously wasn't helping himself while he had a gun to the girls head so he slowly put the gun back into his coat pocket.

The boys let out sighs of relief. Jessie knew this still wasn't over yet. He had too firm of a grip on her wrists to tell her that he would let her go. If they didn't do something quick she was going to jail and probably for a while and then back to the orphanage. He tightened his grip and she squirmed to try and loosen his grip the slightest bit but he wouldn't let her even move.

She winced visible so the others knew he was still hurting her. And they saw it all right. Xaiver's eyes were still filled with anger but not as intense as they had been a moment ago.

Uncle Benny loaded his shotgun and held it steady. "I'll give you till the count of 10 to let the girl go and get the hell out of my shop. 1…2…3-"

The door opened behind them and a tall man with bleach-blonde hair icy gray eyes and a strong aura of importance entered the pawnshop. Jessie struggled as she caught sight of him. He was the one that had killed Paul!

The officer kicked her legs to stop her from squirming and she fell to her knees. Feelix started forward but Xaiver stopped him. He looked suspiciously at the blonde man in front of the door looking bored and then to Jessie who was looking at him to the blonde man.

He realized what she was trying to tell him and stiffened. "You killed Paul!" Xaiver accused pointing a finger at the blonde man. "You're the one that killed everyone in Club Med!"

The officer looked at the man at the door fear in his eyes. He released his hold on Jessie and ran past the man and out the door. Jessie stood and looked at her wrists. They were red from being held to tightly and she could see a bruise starting to form on one. Benny pulled her over to him and Matt pulled her behind the others out of the way of the crazed man who was now lazily leaning against the wall.

"I was only looking for Jessie Potter and I believe I've found her. You'll do well not to interfere. I have orders to bring her back to England with me. I suggest you don't try to run my dear. It won't do you very good. Neither will it be any better if you gang will not let me take you. I might have to kill them." He said his voice running chills up and down her spine.

She moved to go forward. She'd rather go with this man then let her friends die. But Lee stopped her from moving an inch further. Xaiver looked at her an arrogant smirk on his face. She knew she was shacking. She didn't want anyone else to die. It would only make it worse.

Everyone stepped in front of her blocking her from the man's view. He sighed and stepped forward.

"My name id Lucius Malfoy I assume, Miss Potter that you've heard of me?" he said his tone polite and patient.

Jessie gasped. Yes, she had in fact heard of him or rather read of the Malfoy family. They were the richest pureblooded family besides the Potters, which was incidentally her family.

(A/N: Yes she knows she's a Potter and she does know she has a brother but she doesn't want to live in England or the magical world after they refused to have her taught at the wizard/witches school because she couldn't afford that stuff. Remember you need a key to get money out of Gringotts. She doesn't have a key!)

"Why do you want me to go to England with you?" She asked boldly.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you. See if you are as strong as your brother. But I highly doubt it." Malfoy the elder said.

The rest turned to Jessie. She knew why they were looking at her. She had never told them she had a brother and were clearly not getting how she knew this guy other then when she had seen him at the club the other night.

"I'm not coming with you just to get myself killed. It's much easier if you just kill me now. I'd rather that. Thank you very much." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well the Dark Lord does not care what you prefer Potter he wants too kill you himself so he can lure in you brother as well."

"He's very stupid then. Harry doesn't even know he has a twin sister. His plan isn't going to work and you know it." She stated.

Lucius sneered coldly. "I am not one to contradict the Dark Lords plans and must only obey him." He said it so casually Jessie thought he might have memorized it and said it as often as his own name.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm still not coming with you."

"Then I must use force." His hand went lazily into his pocket as if he had not expected her to even try to escape. She pulled out her own wand fastest and shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" making his wand fly right into her outstretched hand. It had been a long time since she had used magic and had to rack her brain for an appropriate spell/hex to use on him.

But as she hesitated he apperated and was gone. She cursed her stupidity. She looked at the others and sighed.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

Jessie didn't answer. "If this guys after me then I'm going to have to disappear for a while. Sorry but I'll call you from where ever I get to." She made toward the door. But Xaiver stopped her.

He looked her in the eyes. "You be careful. If I find out that you've gone and got yourself killed I'll never forgive you."

Jessie smiled. She supposed that was the best "_I'll miss you"_ she'd ever get from him. The others each hugged her and said their good-byes. Uncle Benny stopped her again before she had even get close to the door.

He handed her a wad of cash. "Take this and find somewhere safe to hide out. I don't want you wondering around trying to find a paycheck. Do you understand me?"

Jessie nodded and hugged him smiling. When she let go. She looked around at all her boys one more time. She the disappeared out the door.

A/N: Hi People! Srry I no updated in like 4eva. But I got writers block and couldn't figa out wata put next. But now that I got this 1 up I'll try 2 write fasta. N E ways. Hope u like it. Me and da 147 voices in ma head worked really hard to not screw dis chapta up. RR Puleeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzze! I need an idea for the next chapita!

Bu Bi kiss kiss peeps! v

P.S. No I'm not weird just wonki! Bu bi and Bu-ya!


End file.
